Delena Morning
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Continuation of season's 4 plot. I suck at summaries, really :/ Check it out and leave a review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This one is really short :) I watched the season finale of TVD and I'm dying of happiness. I'm literally dead. My heart is just flying, happy :D  
Okay, back to the subject. It's a short one-shot about how first Delena scenes in season 5 can look like.  
Review, please ;)**

The Boarding House was quiet. For the first time since God knows when. If you sat in a living room, the only thing you could hear was fire in the fireplace. If you went to the basement, you wouldn't hear anything. No screaming, yelling, crying. Anything. If you went upstairs, the only thing you could hear is breathing. Breathing of two people sleeping together in huge bed.  
Damon was embracing Elena and she was cuddled up to him, with her face hidden in his chest. The older Salvatore woke up already, but didn't want to ruin this moment. Elena, _his_ Elena, was there with him. No one could say it's not what she really feels, because the sire bond is gone. There she was, Elena, sire bond-free, truly loving him. It was more than he could wish for. He was kinda afraid that last evening, last night were just a dream. That he made it up in his head. Damon slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Nope, not a dream. Elena was laying in his arms, hiding her face in his chest. He started to stroke her back and felt a piece of fabric next to his head. He looked at it. A piece of Elena's dress. He chuckled slightly, not wanting to wake his girl. Yeah, they didn't really care for their clothes last night. When he looked around, he saw a piece of Elena's underpants, pieces of his shirt… But they were allowed. Especially last night, when they finally could be together without any problems or excuses like the sire bond. They were, _finally_, a normal couple. They loved each other, desired each other and they were happy. Just happy.  
Damon felt Elena moving in his arms, so he looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and looked around.

"Oh, thank God, it really happened." She said, smiling at the older Salvatore. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it did. Don't worry, I woke up with the same reaction." Damon whispered in her ear and started to kiss her neck.

"What time is it?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around the man.

"I don't know. And I would lie saying that I care. I don't mind spending the whole day in bed." He said between kisses. A small moan escaped Elena's lips, making them both smile.

"Yeah, I don't mind it either" She muttered, biting her lip and rubbing Damon's back. "But I need breakfast." She said. Damon sighed.

"Fine. But after breakfast we go back to bed."

"Deal" Elena grinned and looked around, searching for her dress.

"Your dress is kinda… In pieces…" Damon said, pointing at the piece of fabric on the pillow. Elena blushed slightly and smiled. He got up.

"Oops." She laughed and grabbed Damon's shirt. He was already in his jeans, smiling at her with love. Elena noticed it and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you so damn much." He smiled and kissed her. Elena smiled and put her forehead against his.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore" She whispered and returned the kiss. Yeah, it was totally their time.

**Okay, so here it is. Season finale was EPIC. I needed to say it again, sorry. This fic is for Julka, who is the only person totally understanding my fangirlism, because she loves Delena too ;) Love you, my beloved sister! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is corrected version of a chapter :D Love my beta, she's the best! :D Leave a review guys, pretty please ;)**

**Oh, and thanks for so many reviews under last chapter :***

Elena sat on a couch, staring into the fire and drinking blood from a glass. Damon took a place next to her and gave her a small kiss on a cheek. Girl smiled and kissed him back.

"No, I'm not going to drink this blood faster. You have to be patient." She said. Damon groaned.

"But I want to throw you on my bed! NOW." He said and Elena almost choked.

"Wow, you're subtle." She said, raising her eyebrow. The older Salvatore grinned at her, but his smile was gone, when Elena's phone started to ring.

"No. No way. Leave that phone alone or I won't let you out of my bedroom for a month." Elena shot him a death glare and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Lena, it's Caroline. We need to talk. Now. It's an emergency. Really. I'm sorry, I know you're probably busy"_

"Yes, she's busy, so leave her alone." Damon muttered, angry. Elena put her finger on his lips not even looking at him. She began to worry, because Caroline sounded really serious. Like really, REALLY serious.

"Okay, wait, Care. What's going on? And why it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"_Elena, really, I NEED to talk to you. NOW. I have to talk to someone, and I'm not going to talk to him. Apologize Stefan for me and please, meet me at The Grill in 20 minutes. Please. I need my best friend and Bonnie haven't called me since yesterday."_

Elena looked at Damon, who was just staring at the fire, probably after hearing the Stefan part, but he nodded. Girl smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be there. I need to talk to you too." Damon looked at her with a surprised look. Elena smiled slightly. "She has to know. She is my best friend."

"We both know how she reacted when we slept together after the pageant."

"Yes, we do, but I was sired to you and nobody knew if what I felt was real. Now, the sire bond and all that crap is gone. There's just me and my love for you." She said and kissed Damon. He quickly returned the kiss, sitting her on his lap.

"I love you." He whispered, putting his forehead against hers. Elena smiled, kissed him again and stood up.

"Okay, I will talk to her and be back as soon as I can, okay? Then, we will do whatever you want." Damon grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I am." Elena laughed and went upstairs to get dressed. She opened a wardrobe, took the first dress she saw and quickly put it on. Then, she had to find her purse, what, thankfully, didn't take her so much time. She went downstairs and kissed Damon. "See you."

"Bye. Don't let her eat you. Or me."

"Shut up. She'll be happy for us. I'm sure." Elena said, not being sure at all. She knew that Caroline wants her to be with Stefan, but Elena was much happier with Damon. And her friend needed to accept it.

As Elena was reaching The Grill, her stomach was aching more and more. She entered the bar and looked around. She saw her blonde friend sitting by the table and staring at her hands. She was stressed? Nervous? Confused? Probably all of it. Elena sat next to Caroline, smiling at her.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Klaus let Tyler get back to Mystic Falls." Caroline said. Elena's eyes widened.

"What? That's great!" She smiled, but her smile faded away when she saw her friend's face. "Care? You're not happy?"

"I am! Of course… I think… I don't know!" Caroline said, hiding her face in her hands. "I talked to Klaus and he said that as my graduation present he wanted to give me a ticket to New Orleans, but he knew what my answer would be. And I wanted to tell him that I do want to go to New Orleans, but then he said that Tyler can come back and I… didn't know what to think… And after that… Klaus said that he wants to be my last love. Doesn't matter how long he will have to wait."  
Elena sighed. She understood her friend, hell, she had the same confusion. Who should she choose, who she truly loves…

"Look, Care… I had the same confusion. Trust me, I know how it feels. You have to answer to yourself which one of them makes you happy, which one makes you smile. Besides, Tyler can come back, but you don't know if he will. Maybe he has a new life somewhere else, with someone else? On the other hand, he might count days to the moment he sees you again." Caroline nodded. "And the most important question – Do you still love Tyler? Because I'm hundred percent sure you love Klaus. I can see it. Damon can see it. Rebekah, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, hell, even Alaric and Lexi could see it!"

"But that's the problem, I don't know!"

"Okay, Care, I ask you the same question Rebekah asked me. Do you love Tyler?"

"Yes. I love him."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I… No." She whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. Elena hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "Why do I feel guilty? And what should I do? Go to New Orleans just like that?"

"No, I think you should wait for Tyler and explain everything to him. Tell him, that he will always be important to you."

"But he will hate me."

"No he won't. He'll be mad, of course, but he'll get over it. Just like Stefan did."

"Yeah, but now you're with him again…" Caroline said and looked at Elena. Blonde eyed her curiously. "Elena?"

"About Stefan… That's what I wanted to talk about. You see… I… I love Damon. I love him more than I've ever loved Stefan. Damon… He understands me, he has done so much for me…" Elena said. Caroline hid her face in her hands.

"Okay… Elena… I'm sorry to say this, but are you completely out of your mind? He's Damon. He screws up everything he touches. There's always a bomb." Elena felt like fury and rage were building in her.

"No. There is no bomb. He loves me, I love him. It's simple. I know he hurt you, but it was long time ago. He changed, now, he is completely different person! He cares about me, he makes me happy! Isn't it the most important? I'm happy, Caroline!" Elena had tears in her eyes. Blonde looked at her with sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I still think you're making the biggest mistake of your life." Caroline said. Elena nodded and got up. She wanted to say something, but resigned on commenting and just left the Grill. She wanted to go to the Boarding House, but she just sat on a bench and burst into tears. She knew it was coming, but was still surprised by Caroline's stubbornness. She felt betrayed. Quickly dialing Damon's number, Elena wiped the tears away.

"Hi kitten, girl talk is over?" Damon asked. Elena started to cry again. "Elena, what's going on?"

"I… Caroline… I mean…." She tried to say it, but these words were stuck in her throat. Besides, Damon understood.

"I get it. Where are you?"

"In the park. Opposite the Grill." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." He said. Elena hang up and looked into her purse to find a tissue. When she wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths, Damon was already there, standing in front of her. Elena looked at him and it was enough to make her tears run down her cheeks for the third time. Damon kneeled in front of her and took her in his arms.

"You were right. She… You were right" Elena said between sobs, hiding her face in his arm. Damon started to stroking her hair, soothing her, but all he wanted to do was to snap Caroline's neck. A few, no, many times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just so you know, I don't accept this whole Hailey-baby thing. In my fic it never happened. Klaroline all the way, Hailey can go to Tyler :C And I also can't hold a fight in my story, so here's a chapter of little teenage fick writer, who loves happy endings and all. But relax, it's not over yet ;)**

**This chapter focuses more on Caroline, sorry :D **

**And I want to thank you for reviews under my last chapter. They're great, keep them coming :D**

Damon and Elena were sitting on a bench, when Caroline left the Grill. She saw her friend's puffy eyes and immediately felt guilty. Again, Elena was sad because of her. But what could she do? Her brain was telling her, that falling in love and being in a relationship with a guy, who had hurt so many people close to her heart was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
But wasn't Caroline in the same situation? Well, she wasn't in a relationship, but Elena clearly said that everyone thinks it's just a matter of time. Her an Klaus… Relationship with him… Surprised, Caroline noticed that she didn't want to vomit anymore when she was thinking about it. She looked at the bench again. Damon held Elena's hand and was whispering something to her, which made the girl smile. That smile wasn't only on her lips, it was also in her eyes. Elena had that spark in her eyes, spark of happiness, love. And her smile? It reminded the old Elena. The energetic, lively, happy girl who had been liked by everyone. The girl, who had her parents, her family. Now, she lost Alaric and Jeremy. Again. But Elena wouldn't survive this without Damon and Caroline knew it. Even though, she couldn't accept that her best friend was in a serious relationship with a guy, who slept with the Blonde and then was using her to break Elena and Stefan's relationship. Not mentioning number of people he killed. It was wrong, just wrong. Thinking about it brought up Klaus. Again. God, she couldn't stop thinking about this guy. And Caroline knew, that it was also wrong to even CONSIDER a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson. Just like it was wrong to be in a relationship with Damon Salvatore.  
Caroline looked at the couple again. Elena was happy. What if… Klaus could make her happy too? He kind of reminded Damon. Or Damon kind of reminded Klaus. They both came to the town and at first made everyone to be afraid of them. Time passed and they both changed. Damon fell in love with Elena and Klaus fell in love with her. Damon became a better person, who would do anything to keep Elena safe. Even if it meant to let Bonnie die. He didn't care about consequences, he just wanted her to be happy, alive, to live her human life. But Elena chose being vampire andwith him. She gave up on being human, getting old, having children, a family, just to be with Damon as long as the universe would tell them. She proved everyone, including herself, that the older Salvatore was worth the chance. That he was everything she needed to be happy. That he truly and completely deserved her, no matter what the rest of the world thought. Maybe being with Klaus could be the same? Maybe it was Caroline's chance to be happy even with all of this supernatural stuff? She smiled to herself, looking at Damon and Elena and took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Klaus' number and took few deep breaths. One signal, two, three, four…

"_Hello sweetheart, what makes you call me? Damon got himself into trouble for the millionth time?"_ Caroline smiled, hearing Klaus' voice.

"Actually, I called because I wanted to. I need to talk to you."

"_Love, I think it's impossible. At least today, I'm a few hundred miles away from Mystic Falls. But if it's really important, I can be there in 24 hours."_

"No, no. You're probably busyout there, so I think I'll say it on the phone. It's not something you should say like this, during the phone call, but it's something, right?" Caroline was getting more and more nervous. Her hands were shaking, she had stomach ache.

"_Sweetheart, what's going on?"_ Okay Forbes, now or never. If Elena is happy with Damon, you can be happy with Klaus.

"Klaus… do you remember telling me that you intend to be my last love no matter how long would it take?" Caroline said on one breath, her heart jumping in her chest. Klaus hesitated before answering.

"_Yeah, I remember it pretty well." _He said with questioning note in his voice. Caroline smiled to encourage herself.

"I don't think you have to wait anymore. You… changed. Me, yourself, whole this town. Your love made me question all of my beliefs. I tried to deny feeling something for you, loving you, but that cost me losing my friend. So, this is it, it's the end of denying. I'm ready. And I love you Klaus." She said, her smile growing bigger.

"_Caroline, you have no idea, how much I wanted you to say this."_ Caroline chuckled. She sighed with relief, turning again to look at Elena. She was talking with Damon, they were both laughing about something he said. She was hiding her face in older Salvatore's chest, laughing happily. Damon was embracing her, saying something which made Elena laugh even more. _"Caroline?"_

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"_I asked you, which friend you had in mind and why do you think you lost her."_ Caroline sighed.

"Well… Elena is with Damon. And I didn't accept that. And I told her that she is making the biggest mistake of her life."

"_Why?"_

"Why what?"

"_Why do you think she is making a mistake?"_

"Because it's Damon! He is… He was a bad person. He was killing people for fun. Just because he could and was unstoppable. He hurt Elena so many times… He's just wrong for her. But she's happy."

"_It sounds like your best friend's happiness is worrying you."_

"No! Of course not. It's just… I don't know, I don't like it."

"_Okay… You said that Damon was a bad person, killing people, etc… I was the same! Still am! It's just… I, well, Damon too… We still kill people. We're still bad. But we'll do anything for the ones we love. Doesn't matter who we have to kill, what we have to do to keep you safe. If we have to murder a hundred people – we'll do it. Without flinching. You say that you don't accept it. But you told me you love me. You're willing yourself to be happy with me, you listened to your heart. And so did lovely Elena. She listened to what her heart was saying and decided to be happy with Damon. And even if it's a mistake, it's her mistake, not yours. You can't hold her from making mistakes, it's a part of life. And now, Elena is living her life. And she needs you, she needs her best friend. So I suggest finding her, apologizing and doing something you like to do."_ Caroline smiled. Klaus was right. She was so stupid.

"I don't have to look for her, she's sitting with Damon 50 metres from me. And she's happy. They both are."

"_So, sweetheart, go and talk to them both. I think that even Damon would be happy to know, that you're supporting them."_

"Yeah, I owe this to Elena. She supports me and you. Thank you. Really. Finish business in New Orleans and come back fast."

"_I'll do it as soon as possible. I swear. Bye."_ Caroline hang up and looked at her friend and the older Salvatore. Now, she saw how much they belong with each other. She regretted what she told her best friend. Elena needed her and she needed Elena. The Blonde took a deep breath and headed to the bench. Elena noticed her and happy smile faded away quickly.

"What do you want from us Caroline? Another talk about me ruining my life?" She asked with anger in her voice. Damon took her hand, just in case to be able to stop her from ripping certain blonde head out. Caroline gave her an apologetic look.

"No. It's a talk about me apologizing you. Both of you. I'm sorry. I… don't think you're making a mistake. I was just confused, pissed at myself, because I couldn't accept my feelings for Klaus. Say something and I swear I'll snap your neck." Caroline said, looking at Damon who raised an eyebrow. "So, I fully support you, I'm here for both of you, you can talk to me about everything. I promise to be the best friend that ever existed. And I swear not to judge anymore." Elena stood up and looked at Damon who smiled at the brunette.

"Caroline, you're an idiot" Elena said and hugged her friend. Caroline laughed through tears and so did the other girl. Damon grinned, also standing up.

"You two are so sweet."

"Shut up." The girls said and laughed, still hugging each other.

"Okay, but what made you change your point of view?" Elena asked, sitting back on a bench. Caroline took a place next to her and so did Damon.

"Actually… Klaus. We talked on the phone. And I understood that Damon and Klaus are quite similar."

"I'm not like Klaus." Damon said harshly. Elena looked at him and smiled softly.

"You are. You both came to the town just to kill some people, everyone was afraid of you and it made you happy. Then, both of you changed. You started to do things to protect the people you love. Even if this meant letting people die." Caroline said. Elena nodded, taking Damon's hand.

"Oh, okay. If you put it that way, we are similar." Man said, smiling. Caroline grinned and looked back at Elena

"I'm sorry. Really. But I need you, I need my best friend." Blonde said and brunette smiled.

"It's okay. I know you need me. Now, we'll be both having boyfriend problems." She chuckled.

"Sorry kitten, but I'm not going to make any problems." Damon said. Elena and Caroline burst into laugh.

"Baby, going on a walk with you can sometimes turn into a problem. But my life at least isn't boring. And that's why I love you." Elena said and softly kissed Damon. He smiled and kissed her back. Caroline sighed.

"You two are so adorable." She said, grinning. Elena chuckled.

"Wow, you quickly changed your way of thinking." Damon noticed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a relationship with a psychotic, thousand year old vampire and I'm happy. And everything seems better when you're happy." Blonde said.

"True."Elena agreed and stood up." Come on guys, let's go eat something, I'm starving."

"Good idea." Caroline said. Elena's phone started to ring.

"Halo?"

"_Elena? It's Matt. You need to come over and see something. Someone, actually."_

"Oh God, is Katherine back? Be careful, she's dangerous even as a human." Caroline raised an eyebrow but decided to ask questions later.

"_No, it's someone else, but you need to see him for yourself. I don't understand how this is possible, but he is standing next to me, in my living room."_

"Okay, calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes. See you." Elena hang up.

"Who can it be? And why is Katherine human? Or how?" Caroline asked.

"She was about to rip my heart out and I gave her the cure. It was self-defense." Elena explained.

"Katherine Pierce as a human? It can be fun."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually worried about Matt's call. We need to go there, he might need help." Damon and Caroline nodded and three of them went to the Salvatore's car.

**Phewww! I really hope you liked it and that I didn't screw up Klaroline part :) Who do you think our vampires are going to see? Yeah, I knew that you would guess ;) Thanks for reading and, again, please, leave a review :* They are making my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, hope you like it :) Thanks for reviews, keep writing them :)**

Damon, Elena and Caroline were heading to Matt's house, wondering why he had called them.

"Maybe he staked Rebekah and doesn't know what to do with the body?" Damon suggested with hope in his voice. Elena glared at him. "What? She's another Original, who changes her side just like that. I mean, I get it with Klaus, he loves you Blondie, and all that stuff. I really get it, trust me. But her? No, sorry, I don't feel comfortable and fully safe with her around."

"But maybe something happened and he needs our help. So stop talking and look at the road." Elena said, checking her phone for the hundredth time. Caroline didn't say anything, just stared through the window, thinking about Klaus. She missed him, she wanted to see him. Thinking about his voice was making her smile. Seeing it, Damon grinned at her.

"Earth to Caroline! Are you still here? Or did you leave to Klaus-land and you've just left your body here?" Caroline chuckled and smiled at the older Salvatore. His attitude changed immediately after their earlier talk.  
When they arrived to Matt's house, Elena nearly jumped out of a car and rushed to the door.

"Relax! Nothing's wrong, I'm sure. Calm down." Damon said, but was completely ignored by girl. Elena knocked nervously, biting her lip. She felt Damon's hand on her back and looked at him. He smiled, wanting to calm her, but she just couldn't relax. She felt something was wrong. Matt opened the door with a nervous smile. He looked confused.

"Hey guys, good you're here. Come in." Elena rushed inside, followed by Damon and Caroline.

"What's going on Matt?" Elena asked, feeling Damon's arm embracing her.

"There is someone… And I have no idea how is it even possible, but he's here. And I think you should see him." Matt said, heading to the living room. When all of them was there, they noticed someone's back. He was looking through the window. He had brown hair, he was tall, he looked just like…

"Jeremy." Elena whispered. She knew that Bonnie put the veil up again, so it was impossible for him to stand in front of them. She looked at Damon and Caroline, to see if she had hallucination or something like that, but they were as shocked as she was. After a minute of just staring at him, Jeremy smiled, slowly walked to Elena and took her hand. Damon in vampire speed pushed him on the wall and started to strangle him.

"You're not going to fool us this time. Tell us, what do you want from us, Silas" Elena put her hand on his back.

"No, let him go, it's not Silas, it's Jer!"

"It's impossible, Bonnie put the veil back up! Lexi is gone, Rick is gone, Kol is gone and all dead… creatures are dead. He can't be here, it's impossible!" He yelled, looking at Elena. She was shaking her head.

"No, I can recognize my own brother."

"Elena, Silas can be anyone. Me, you, Caroline, anyone. Jeremy is gone. It's impossible for him to be here!" Damon said, still strangling the man in front of him.

"N-no… I'm not Silas… B-Bonnie brought… Me b-back…" He whispered, desperately trying to breathe. Damon looked at him, trying to find out if he was telling the truth. "Ask me… S-something…" Damon took his hand back, still carefully watching him.

"When did you first see Elena and me kissing?" Damon asked in emotionless voice. Elena blushed slightly.

"In Denver, in this motel. You were making out in the hall." He said. Damon smiled at him, nodding. Elena felt tears running down her cheeks and hugged her brother tightly.

"You're back. You're alive." She whispered, crying and smiling at the same time. Jeremy nodded and stroked his sister's back.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Elena lost control over herself. She was so happy. She wasn't alone in this world anymore, she had a family. Tears were running down her cheeks like a small river, but she couldn't care less. Elena looked at her brother's face and touched his cheek, smiling.

"You said that Bonnie brought you back…" Damon started. Jeremy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, she did. And she told me to tell you, that she had left." He said sadly. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She left. She wanted to find some very old witches and ask them about Silas." Damon and Caroline nodded, but Elena gave Jeremy a questioning look.

"And she didn't say goodbye, didn't tell us she's leaving? Nothing?"

"She was in a rush. And she wanted to give you guys some time." Jeremy looked at Damon and Elena. The couple exchanged looks and smiled. Caroline nodded.

"That's a pity she didn't say goodbye." She said. Jeremy nodded with sad look on his face. When he noticed Elena watching him, he smiled at her.

"Ok, so I'm spending today with Matt, you guys need some time for yourself" Jeremy said, grinning at Elena and Damon. The older Salvatore took his girlfriend's hand and smiled at her. Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, they do, but don't go near the Boarding House if you don't want to hear them" Damon smirked at Caroline.

"Care! Really, you don't have to tell everything. Besides, only because we'll be alone doesn't mean we're going to have sex all the time, right?" Elena said and turned to Damon, waiting for him to confirm that. He didn't say anything, just grinned at her and everyone in the room, except Elena, started to laugh. "Fine, I give up. I'm not going to win with him." She said.

"So you're gonna be submissive all the time?" Caroline asked. "That means you won't leave your bedroom for a year!" She laughed and Damon smiled widely with sparks in his eyes.

"NO! God, forbid. I'm not going to be submissive all the time. Just sometimes, when I'm too lazy to fight with him." Elena explained.

"Okay, I don't think Jeremy wants to hear more about his sister's sex life." Matt said and got thankful smile from younger Gilbert.

"Yeah, I think so too. Come on, let's go. Quarterback, take care of the young Gilbert." Damon said, taking Elena's hand and heading to the door.

"Wait, since emotionless Elena blew up our house, where are going to live?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, your sister moved to the Boarding House, I think there's enough bedrooms for three of, so if you want you can move in there too" Damon said, getting a sweet smile from Elena. "Or, if you don't want to live with your sister and me… I don't know, someone will take care of you." He said.

"You can live here if you want." Matt said.

"Thanks, buddy, but I think I'll stay with my sister." Jeremy smiled at Elena. Girl smiled back. "But today I'm staying here. They need some time alone. And I don't want to interrupt… Or hear them." Damon chuckled, embracing Elena.

"Okay, so, younger Gilbert, Quarterback, Blondie, it's time for us to go. Have a nice day, week, live, whatever." He said. Elena shook her head with a laugh.

"Thanks Matt… Bye guys!" She said and smiled at them. Damon and Elena left and a minute after, so did Caroline. Jeremy sat on the couch, hiding face in his hands.

"Dude, you're ok?" Matt asked, taking place next to his friend.

"You can't tell anyone. ESPECIALLY, you can't tell Elena and Damon." Jeremy said. Matt nodded, getting a little scared. In this town, everything was possible and that 'everything' was scaring him. "Bonnie's dead."

"What?" Matt couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

"She brought me back, but the price of the spell was her own life. So she died." Jeremy said with tears in his eyes. They sat in silence for some time and Matt understood, why Elena couldn't know. It would break her.

"Jer… She'll find out eventually, you know that?"

"I know. But now, she's finally happy. She's smiling and I haven't seen that smile since God knows when. I want her to be happy for some time, she deserves that." Matt nodded, agreeing. If someone went through hell in this town, it was surely Elena…

Damon sat on the couch in the Boarding House, sighing heavily.

"A day full of surprises, huh?" He asked. Elena took a place next to him and nodded with a smile.

"Jer is back." She said and tears again appearedin her eyes. Damon wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, he is. And everything is going to be okay, I hope." Elena smiled at him and wiped tears away.

"At least for some time. We need that. All of us." She said, cuddling up to him. Damon kissed the top of her head.

"You remember what you promisedme this morning?" He whispered, stroking her back. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're thinking only about one thing."

"What? They gave us some time alone and I just don't want to waste it" He said with aninnocent smile. Elena laughed and kissed him. "Oh, someone is being submissive?" He whispered between kisses.

"I just don't have strength to fight with you" She smiled. Damon smiled back and started to kiss her neck. "But…" She wanted to say something, but Damon's lips were really distracting her. "Not here. Someone can come in and I don't think us having sex is the thing they want to see."

"As you wish, my lady." Damon whispered and took Elena in his arms. In a blink, they were in his bedroom, kissing passionately and taking off each other's clothes.

"You're addicted to sex." Elena said, taking off Damon's shirt.

"You love it." He said, unbuttoning her dress. She chuckled and got back to kissing him with all her passion and love. They were using entirely the time they got, being extremely thankful they had each other.

**You're smart, I'm very proud of you guys ;) **

**Ok, I don't know when chapter 5 will be uploaded, so be patient my friends! :D**

**Aaaaaand, leave a review :D**


	5. hi

_/Heeey! It's TheGov, awesome Luckyfreak's beta here! (I mean, she is awesome, she writes this, doesn't she?)_

_I know y'all will probably hate for this, because you hoped it would be a new chapter and it's not... XD I'm just popping by to say thanks in her name and assure you, that this girl is working really hard to make you happy and bring you something nice and sweet and adorable and full of delena. Or... well, I have no idea to be honest, I didn't even watch TVD LOL. But she works on the new chapter and I'm sure you're gonna love it._

_Anyway, give her some nice words, write her a review and let her know how much you love her for all this stuff!_

_Kisses and keep reading! (and maybe defend me, since she'll kill me when she finds out I put it here XDDD)  
_

_TheGov./_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, first of all, sorry for that trolling by my beta. I forgot to logout, I suppose and she NEEDED to punish me for that :D But she wrote many sweet things, didn't she? I'm not going to delete it, because I don't hear her saying things like that very often :)) **

**Back to the subject: Here's TRUE chapter 5 and I have to say, I'm happy I had the time to write it this week. Next one will show up around Saturday or Sunday. Stay tuned ;)**

**Oh, and listen to my lovely beta and leave a review ;)**

Weeks have passed. Damon and Elena were happy and in love, spending with each other every moment they could. Caroline was almost all the time on the phone with Klaus. They talked and talked, not giving a single damn about others' opinion, even though Damon was trying to piss the Blonde off, he was failing all the time. Matt left with Rebekah on a trip she promised to take him. All of them were lively, cheerful, but also worried. Bonnie left and hadn't call or text since then. Only Jeremy knew why and it was bringing him down, even though he talked to Bonnie's ghost every day. She was dead, but she forbid Jeremy to tell anyone about it until the end of summer. She wanted their friends to have normal vacation, some free and happy time just for themselves.

Jeremy was sitting on a bench in the park, observing the world around him. Birds, trees, sun, wind, flowers… He missed it while being dead. It was the only place he could think, because no one was expecting him to be there. Not even Elena.  
Suddenly, someone appeared next to him.

"Pretend to be talking on the phone" Bonnie whispered sitting on a bench. Jeremy pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the witch, who smiled at him lovingly. "Hi. What's up?"

"When will you let me tell Elena and Caroline and actually everyone about your death? Because it's getting harder to keep it as a secret with your best friends asking me about you every single day." Bonnie sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want them to have some happy time. Now, Elena is having a walk somewhere near the waterfall with Damon and Caroline is shopping. I check on them every day before coming to you." She said, seeing his questioning look. Jeremy nodded thoughtfully.

"But you know, that keeping your death as a secret for two months won't make it easier for them?"

"I know. But, like I said earlier, they have normal summer. Without attack of an undefeatable, thousand years old hybrid and his siblings or being constantly on the alarm because of the old creature who is free and is able to look like anyone he wants. They have summer like normal people. For the first time since… I don't know when." Jeremy nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"Maybe you're right, but you are their best friend! They have a right to know about your death. Besides, it's almost the end of August, so summer is heading to the end. Elena and Caroline are going to Richmond College, I'm going back to school… I don't want them to find out on a weekend in Mystic Falls." Bonnie sighed, knowing that Jer was right. Her best friends needed to know.

"Okay. Then tell them. But please, make it easy for them." She said. "And tell them, that I'll always be here with them. Because it's true, I keep an eye on all three of you."

"Bonnie, how can I make information about best friend's death easy for them? Doesn't matter when or how I tell them – they will be broken. Both of them." Jeremy said and got up, heading to the Boarding House. Bonnie sighed heavily and turned to the forest to think about all of it.

"Okay, this place is amazing. I love it." Elena said happily, looking around and enjoying the view of the waterfall, the sound of the water and birds and wind. This summer was probably the best in her life. No drama, no dangerous enemies in sight, just peace and happiness. Through all vacation Elena and Damon were going on one, two day trips, taking long walks through the forest, watching silly movies and TV shows, just enjoying their company and learning more about each other. It turned out that Damon LOVED a TV show called "How I Met Your Mother" and Elena was a huge fan of "The Lord Of The Rings". They were quoting their favorite shows and movies, talking about them.

"I knew that you'll like it. I know you." Damon said, putting an arm around Elena and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I'm glad we had this summer. You have no idea, how much I appreciate that I could spend it with you" She whispered, putting her forehead against his. Damon kissed her softly and smiled.

"Trust me, I think I have an idea." After a moment of silence and exchanging few more kisses, Damon and Elena looked back at the waterfall and sat on the grass. They were listening to the birds, enjoying the fact, that almost no one knows about this place.

"It was really great summer. Jeremy is back, Caroline is happy with Klaus, we're happy with each other… It's almost worrying." Elena said.

"Okay, I love you, but can you tell me why the hell our happiness is worrying you?" Damon asked, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Well… year ago, I was searching for Stefan and trying to stay alive, but Klaus was making both of these things hard to achieve. Two years ago, my parents died and I broke down, I was a wreck. These two years were full of lost, fear, death and danger and now, everything is like in a Disney fairytale, everyone is happy. I'm just worried, that it might fall apart in one moment." Elena explained, staring at the grass.

"Hey, look at me." Damon kissed her and stroke her hair. "Nothing is going to fall apart. Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Maybe ninety nine." He grinned and embraced his girlfriend. Elena cuddled up to him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I love you, you know?" She whispered.

"I love you too, kitten." Damon answered kissing her head. They laid like that for a few minutes, but the silence was interrupted by Elena's phone.

"Hi Jer, what's going on?"

"_Elena, can you meet me in the Boarding House in ten minutes? You and Damon actually."_

"Yeah, of course, what happened?" Elena asked, sitting.

"_It's about Bonnie." _Brunette looked at Damon and they both got up.

"We'll be there." Elena said and hung up. She looked at Damon with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, calm down. Come on, let's hear your brother's news." He said, taking her hand. They got back to the Boarding House as fast as they could – using vampire speed. Entering the house, they noticed Caroline walking around the living room nervously. Jeremy was sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace.

"Oh, good you're here. Jeremy was stubborn and didn't want to tell me anything before you're here." Caroline said. Elena looked at Jeremy with a questioning look.

"So? What's going on?" Jeremy stood up and took a deep breath.

"Elena, Caroline, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Bonnie forbade me." He started. Girls exchanged looks, not understanding anything.

"Can you be a little more clearer, Young Gilbert?" Damon asked. Jeremy glanced at him and then at the fireplace.

"Do you know how it is even possible for me to be alive?" He asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie did the spell and brought you back." Caroline answered, starting feeling like something was wrong. Elena had the same suspicion.

"Yes. But every spell has its price. And this spell… This spell has the highest one." He said, turning to Elena, Caroline and Damon. Jeremy could realization on Damon's face. Salvatore looked at him, like he wanted to be sure. Younger Gilbert nodded.

"Oh God…" Damon whispered. Elena gave him a questioning look.

"Guys, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"What price are you talking about?" Elena looked at Jeremy.

"Do you remember how Bonnie almost died trying to kill Klaus? Well… this spell was harder, she needed to use even more magic and… The spell which brought me back to life cost her death." Jeremy said quietly. Elena stopped breathing. She froze, feeling only tears coming to her eyes. Damon quickly embraced her and started to stroke her head. Caroline sat on the couch and burst into tears.

"But… It's impossible. She can't be dead. She is looking for some witches…" Elena whispered, not having control over her tears anymore. No one had to answer her, after a minute she realized, what she had just heard. She also burst into tears, hiding her head in Damon's chest. Her best friend was dead. It was like losing someone from the family. Bonnie was her family. Their family, her and Caroline's. They knew each other forever, they had plans for the future!

"I buried her in the forest, near the Katherine's tomb." Jeremy said, not looking away from the fire. Caroline got up and, still crying, left the Boarding House. No one stopped her, she obviously wanted some time for herself. Jeremy left too, he knew that Elena needed only Damon in that moment.

"How is it even possible, why didn't we know?" Elena asked, looking at Damon with her puffy eyes. Salvatore wiped her tears away, but new ones were unstoppably coming. He held her in his embrace, trying to calm her down, but he knew it's not going to happen.

"You heard Jeremy – Bonnie didn't want us to know. He probably wanted us to have a normal summer."

"See? I told you something is going to happen. I KNEW that something must be wrong. We can't be happy, can we?" She said and ran upstairs in a vampire speed. She locked herself in a bathroom and sat on the floor. Thinking about Bonnie's face made Elena cry even more. She took her phone and started to look through the photos of them. Graduating middle school, first day of high school, cheerleading competition, school trip, Miss Mystic Falls pageant, decade dance, Bonnie's 16th birthday, Elena's 16th birthday, Caroline's 16th birthday… So many memories with so important person. Elena felt the pain in her heart, the same as when Jeremy died. She didn't want to feel, tried to turn her humanity off once more, but all she could think about were her memories, moments spent with Bonnie. Elena broke down.

Damon went upstairs, but when he heard bathroom door locking, he knew Elena needed some time alone. He headed to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Bonnie didn't like him very much and he wasn't the biggest fan of her either, but he never wished her death. He knew that Bonnie was like family for Elena, he knew it will break her.  
After an hour of waiting and hearing Elena cry in the bathroom, Damon decided to check on her. He knocked on the door.

"Kitten? Can you open the door?" He asked in a soft voice. Hearing Elena moving in the bathroom, he sighed relieved. She opened the door and headed to his bedroom, not even looking at him. Damon followed her and saw Elena curled on the bed, holding a pillow and looking through the window, with tears still running down her cheeks. He laid beside her and embraced her. She looked at him and cleared her throat to ask about something.

"It hurts Damon. I don't want to feel it. I can't handle it." She whispered and burst into tears again. Damon stroke her hair and kissed her forehead.

"But turning off your humanity is not an option. The pain will be back, sooner or later, you have to go through this." He said. Elena shook her head.

"I can't, it's too much… I hurts too much…" She whispered and hid her face in his chest.

"I know, but you'll deal with it. You're strong. And I'll be there for you as long as you need me. But you're not turning your humanity off, okay?" Elena nodded and sniffled. They laid like that for next few hours. Elena was telling Damon about all of her friendship with Bonnie. He was listening, knowing, that his girlfriend need a listener now. After that, Elena started to tell him about plans they had for the future and it made her burst into tears again. When she was too exhausted to cry, she finally fell asleep, still in Damon's arms. He was stroking her hair, praying for her to feel better the next day, but he knew it's not going to happen. Losing a member of the family hurts a lot and who would know that pain better, than 173 years old vampire?

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry for unavoidable (in my case) mistakes but my beta hasn't checked it yet :) I'll upload corrected version ASAP**

**Again, leave a review, pleaaase :)**


	7. INFO!

**Hi guys, Luckyfreak here ;) **

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm taking a break on this fanfic. When I was writing the first chapter, I wanted it to be a one shot, because I can't write a good, full of plot twists story. Now, I'm trying to write next chapters, but I can't come up with an idea for making this story interesting. **

**Maybe in some time I will post next chapters, but I don't know. Don't hate me or this fanfic, please ;) Keep on reading previous chapters and leave your opinions. I love you guys and thank you for being here. **

**Kisses :***

**Luckyfreak**


	8. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

**HELLO! **

**I'm back, guys! :D This is an epilogue, written because this fanfic deserves ending. I was thinking and thinking why I can't write next chapters when I realized it's because of the plot of the season 4 ending. This whole Silas being Stefan's doppelganger thing is totally… not cool. In my opinion of course :D So, I decided that in this fanfic Silas doesn't show himself to Stefan, stays dead, Stefan travels, Bonnie dies because of the spell which brought Jeremy back, Alaric and Lexi are still dead. I hope you won't hate me for these changes, but I really DON'T LIKE Stefan and Silas' plot. Sorry :/**

**I hope you enjoy the epilogue :) Leave a review and thank you for reading my crappy stories :D**

_5 years later_

It was sunny Saturday afternoon, when handsome blonde guy and pretty brunette entered the Mystic Grill. They looked around and the man smiled, seeing couple sitting just next to the bar.

"Come on Lindsay, they're here." Blonde guy said, smiling at his companion. The girl took his hand and few deep breaths.

"Stefan, what if they don't like me?"

"Lindsay, you're sweet, adorable and I love you. Why wouldn't they like you?" Stefan said and kissed his girlfriend. She smiled. They headed to the table and Stefan smiled, when the girl sitting there noticed him.

"Oh my God, Stefan!" She cheered and got up to hug him. Her companion turned around and smirked.

"Hello brother. It's been ages, hasn't it?"

"Hello Elena, Damon." Stefan smiled.

"And who is your beautiful companion?" Damon asked with a smirk, getting up.

"That's my wife Lindsay" Stefan said, smiling proudly. Elena raised her eyebrows but smiled at the woman.

"Hi Lindsay, I'm Elena."

"Stefan's ex-girlfriend, Katherine's doppelganger, Damon's girlfriend, right?" Lindsay looked at Stefan, who nodded and laughed. Elena grinned.

"That would be me, yeah"

"And I'm Damon. I don't know what Stefan told you about me, but I hope it wasn't all bad."

"He introduced you as impulsive, sarcastic, selfish asshole. But he didn't say it with hate" Lindsay laughed. Stefan embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah… Well, I'm not going to lie, Stefan is right. I am impulsive. And selfish. And I am an asshole."

"And you're the king of sarcastic people." Elena said with a smile. They sat and Lindsay went to get a coffee for herself.

"So, how are you?" Stefan asked, looking at his brother and Elena.

"We're fine. No one wanted to kill us in last ten years, so it's pretty boring." Damon said and took a sip from his glass. "I'm curious about one thing, though."

"No, Lindsay is not a vampire. She's 19 and I promised her I will turn her anytime she wants me to."

"How did she take the I'm-a-vampire news?" Elena asked.

"Pretty well. She wasn't talking to me for a week, but then she said that if it was my try to keep her away, I failed." Stefan smiled. Elena saw in his eyes pure happiness and love for the girl, who came with him. She never saw it when they were together.

"I'm happy for you, Stefan" Damon said.

"Thanks, brother. So, how is the rest of the gang?"

"Well, pretty cool. Caroline is with Klaus in New Orleans. Klaus says that they're going to live there, but Caroline promises me every time she calls that they will come back to Mystic Falls. Just to be clear, she went to New Orleans 4 years ago. Jeremy is in New York, he's working on his second book." Elena said.

"Yeah, I read the first one. It's pretty amazing, I gotta say. He's a good writer." Stefan admitted and embraced Lindsay, who had just come back with her coffee.

"Jeremy? Yeah, his book is my favorite book ever."

"Yeah… Matt is traveling with Rebekah and he sends us postcards. Last one came from Turkey, and if these postcards are from every place they've been in, then Matt visited whole Europe. Katherine left with Elijah, they're somewhere in Asia, I think. Tyler left Mystic Falls with Hayley after Caroline had broken up with him. We hadn't had any news from him since then." Elena finished. Stefan smiled.

"I'm glad to hear everyone's fine. Even Katherine. When I found out she is human, I thought that she would be dead immediately. She has so many enemies, that I doubt anyone can count them." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, well, she found the way to escape, as always. I'm afraid she won't be easy to kill, even as a human." Elena sighed.

"Of course if she is still human and I doubt it. I think Elijah turned her as soon as she asked him. Come on, let's face it – if she didn't ask Elijah to turn her, she is probably dead. Because, I'm sorry for not believing in her, she had too many enemies, too many people wished her death."

"Or maybe Elijah is a great bodyguard? Stefan told me he's an Original. Maybe all of Katherine's enemies are too scared of Elijah to even try to kill her?" Lindsay said. Elena nodded.

"Exactly. Almost every vampire knows, that if you mess with an Original, you're dead. Probably in a painful way." She agreed.

"Klaus hates Katherine. And I'm sure he's not scared of Elijah." Damon said.

"But Elijah is his brother, and if Caroline was telling the truth, they have good relations. I don't think that their relations would be good, if Klaus would have killed his brother's girl. I mean, you want to tell me, that you would hug and be so nice to Stefan if he had killed me? I don't think so." Elena smiled at Damon. He sighed, but nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"So, brother, for how long you're staying?"

"I don't know, a week, maybe two." Stefan said and Lindsay nodded.

"Maybe you could stay a week more?" Elena asked, looking at Damon. He smiled and nodded. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, you're reading each other's minds or what? Yeah, I think it would be possible, why?" Elena smiled and took Damon's hand.

"Since we hadn't known you're coming back, we didn't prepare an official invitation, but we want to invite you to our wedding." Elena said. Damon smiled and looked at his brother.

"Wait, wait, wait… You're not married? I was sure you had wedding just after I went away!" Stefan said. Damon laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I wanted this, but Elena said, that she wanted to wait, because people might talk. Like I give a shit. But we waited and month ago she _finally _accepted my proposal." Damon looked at Elena and kissed her.

"Well, at least now there is no such big age difference between us. Now, I'm 23 and you're 24, so it's acceptable." Stefan raised his eyebrows, confused.

"You're aging? How is it possible?"

"Well, Klaus found a witch who could do a spell, an ancient spell which could bring me back to being human, and it worked! I'm aging and human." Elena smiled and got up. "I'll be right back." She turned and then Stefan saw her bigger than normal belly.

"Okay, I doubt Elena eats only burgers and sits on the couch." He said. Damon smiled happily.

"No, she doesn't. I mean, she eats burgers now, a lot of it, but it's one her humors."

"And how is it possible?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"I have no idea. Really. I had a fight with a werewolf 4 months ago and he bit me, so I took Klaus' blood. Bonnie's ghost and Klaus think that Originals somehow can procreate, but only with human people, and that I was able to procreate during that one night. And BAM! Now I'm going to be a dad." Damon grinned. Stefan hugged his brother.

"Wow, that's great, congratulations. I just hope the baby is going to be more like Elena. Two Damons will destroy this world." He laughed.

"Congratulations for what?" Elena asked, putting a cup of tea on the table and sitting.

"Of that" Damon said and stroked her belly. Elena smiled.

"You look great, really." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Thank you. You missed the faze of everyday vomiting and I'm happy for that. I looked like a dead person."

"I can imagine. If you need some help with the wedding, let me know. I'll be happy to be useful" Lindsay laughed. Elena nodded.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Caroline is coming tomorrow, she said that she'll kill me if I don't let her help me. But she's also going to check the guest list and I'm scared that instead of small wedding we're going to have a party for whole town." Damon groaned and hid face in his hands.

"If she does that, I'll kill her." He said and Elena stroked his arm.

"Relax. I would be more scared of our honeymoon. She said she's going to plan it."

"But keep an eye on her." Stefan warned Elena. "She told me some time ago that she is going to plan the best honeymoon ever for you, when you will be getting married."

"But what the hell means 'the best honeymoon ever' in Blondie's language…" Damon wondered.

"Well, she knows we can't go on a trip around the USA, for example, because I have to watch out. Doctor said that the baby is strong and I have a pregnancy anemia." Elena said.

"But does she understand it?" Lindsay asked with a small smile. Damon and Elena laughed.

"Well, she is blonde, but she isn't stupid. At least not that much." Gilbert said. She looked at her cell phone. "Crap, it's late. I have to take my medicines." She said to Damon.

"Okay. We're glad you're back, brother." The older Salvatore smiled. "And it was very nice to meet you, Lindsay" He kissed her hand and smirked.

"Damon, don't you even try to flirt with her. She knows that you're an asshole." Elena said and smiled at Lindsay.

"Besides, I'm taken" She said and kissed Stefan.

"Okay, I get it, I lost." Damon said and took Elena's hand. She chuckled and picked her bag up from the chair.

"See you guys around." Elena smiled and left with Damon. Stefan laughed at them and sighed.

"It's good to be home, you know?" He smiled at Lindsay.

"You said that Damon is selfish jackass. After what I saw today, I'd say he is the best man Elena could ever dream of. He cares about her, about their baby, about you." Lindsay said and finished her coffee.

"Yeah, but it's all because of Elena. She changed him."

"I would say, that being happy, in love and with Elena changed him" Lindsay smiled and kissed Stefan.

"Yeah, love can change people, that's for sure." He said. They got up and left to see Mystic Falls after pretty long time. Even though some things changed a lot, Mystic Falls still felt like home.

**So, that's it! My first fanfic with chapters :D I'm proud of it. **

**I want to thank you guys for reading and for your support. Seeing your reactions for this fanfic was great :) And, of course, big THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU for my beta, TheGov. I wouldn't have written anything without her :) (thank you toooo :3)**

**Love,**

**LuckyFreak**


End file.
